The presence of moisture (e.g., rain or condensation) and/or other material or debris on vehicle windshields and/or backlites may create hazardous driving conditions for drivers, passengers, and pedestrians if not promptly removed. Wiper blades are a well-known, common way to remove such materials and reduce the hazards of driving during dangerous conditions. Rain sensors have been developed to detect the presence of moisture (e.g., rain or other condensation) on a vehicle windshield, and to turn on and off wipers, as necessary; when such moisture is detected. Automatically detecting rain, sleet, fog, and the like, and taking appropriate action—for example, turning on/off wiper blades at a proper speed—potentially reduces distractions to the driver, allowing the driver to better concentrate on the road ahead. However, inappropriately turning on/off wipers or failing to actuate wipers when moisture is present may also create hazardous conditions. Moreover, such systems are also susceptible to “dirt” distractions which may cause false reads/wipes when dirt is on the windshield.
Certain conventional rain sensors are based on an electro-optical concept. According to certain such techniques, rain droplets are sensed solely by measuring the change in the total internal reflection of a light beam off the glass-air interface. Other electro-optical techniques have attempted to analyze the brightness of a section of a window “image” to detect rain droplets or fog on a window. However, these optical techniques have limited sensing areas, are fairly expensive, and may result in erroneous detection indications due to the use of optical imaging as the sole detection method.
Thus, it will be appreciated that there exists a need in the art for a moisture (e.g., rain) sensor that is efficient in operation and/or detection.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, a plurality of sensing capacitors are supported by a window such as a vehicle windshield, the capacitors each having a different field. A sensing circuit outputs an analog signal that is based on and/or related to the capacitances of the sensing capacitors. In certain example embodiments, a switching circuit is provided in order to selectively switch between different sensing capacitors or different combinations thereof (or even possibly antennas and/or bands), in order to change the sensing field being analyzed and/or change the feature being searched for. For example, in certain example embodiments, the switching circuit may selectively switch between: (a) capacitor(s) for detecting rain on an exterior surface of the window, and (b) capacitor(s) for detecting one or more of ice on an exterior surface of the window, mist on an exterior surface of the window, and/or moisture on an interior surface of the window. Such embodiments may or may not be used in combination with any other embodiment(s) of this invention discussed herein.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, there is provided a rain sensor comprising: a sensing circuit comprising a plurality of sensing capacitors supported by a vehicle window, one or more of the sensing capacitors being sensitive to moisture on an external surface of the window and including first and second spaced apart capacitor electrodes that are substantially coplanar; and a switching circuit for selectively coupling the plurality of sensing capacitors to read-out circuitry of the rain sensor.
In other example embodiments of this invention, there is provided an electronic device (e.g., rain sensor, antenna system, or the like) comprising: a sensing circuit comprising a plurality of different fractal structures, and a switching circuit for selectively coupling different ones or combinations of the fractal structures to read-out circuitry. The fractal structures may be capacitive sensors, antennas having different bands, or the like in different example instances.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, there is provided a rain sensor comprising: a sensing circuit comprising at least one sensing capacitor that is sensitive to moisture on an external surface of a window; an adder receiving, directly or indirectly, an analog output signal from the sensing circuit and determining a difference between the analog output signal from the sensing circuit and a feedback signal; a quantizer including a comparator downstream of the adder that outputs a bitstream based at least on whether a received signal level is higher or lower than a predetermined threshold; a lowpass digital filter downstream of the quantizer for lowpass filtering the bitstream so as to output a filtered digital signal; and a correlation engine that performs correlation on the filtered digital signal in order to determine whether rain is present on the external surface of the window. In certain example instances, this system may be said to use sigma-delta modulation in analog to digital signal conversion.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, there is provided a method of determining whether moisture is present on an external surface of a vehicle window, the method comprising: receiving a signal relating to at least one sensing capacitor, and processing the signal to obtain a signal footprint; and comparing the signal footprint with one or more predetermined signal footprints stored in memory to determine whether a detected material on the external surface of the vehicle is moisture or some other material.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, there is provided a rain sensor comprising: at least one sensing capacitor supported by a window, the sensing capacitor being sensitive to rain on an external surface of the window; and wherein the sensing capacitor comprises fractal geometry.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, there is provided a rain sensor comprising: at least one sensing capacitor that is sensitive to moisture on an external surface of a window; and the first sensing capacitor comprising first and second capacitor electrodes each have a meandering shape, and wherein the first and second capacitor electrodes are substantially parallel to each other.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, there is provided a rain sensor comprising: a sensing circuit comprising at least first and second sensing capacitors that are sensitive to moisture on an external surface of a window; the sensing circuit further comprising at least one mimicking capacitor that mimics at least charging and/or discharging of at least one of the first and second sensing capacitors; wherein a writing pulse causes at least the first sensing capacitor to be charged, and an erasing pulse causes each of the first sensing capacitor and the mimicking capacitor to substantially discharge; wherein presence of rain on the external surface of the window in a sensing field of the first sensing capacitor causes a voltage at an output electrode of the mimicking capacitor to fluctuate in a manner proportional to fluctuation of voltage at an output electrode of the first sensing capacitor, even though the rain is not present in a field of the mimicking capacitor; and wherein rain is detected based on an output signal from the output electrode of the mimicking capacitor, wherein the output signal is read at least between an end of the writing pulse and a beginning of the erase pulse.
In other example embodiments of this invention, there is provided a method of detecting rain on a surface of a window, the method comprising: supplying first and second spaced apart writing pulses which respectively cause first and second sensing capacitors of a sensing circuit to charge, wherein the first sensing capacitor charges when the second sensing capacitor is substantially discharged, and the second sensing capacitor charges when the first sensing capacitor is substantially discharged, so that the first and second sensing capacitors are charged at different times; each of the first and second sensing capacitors being sensitive to moisture on the surface of the window; supplying a first erasing pulse, between times of the first and second writing pulses, the first erasing pulse causing the first sensing capacitor to substantially discharge, and supplying a second erasing pulse after the second writing pulse wherein the second erasing pulse causes the second sensing capacitor to substantially discharge; wherein a magnitude of an output of the sensing circuit is affected by presence of rain on the surface of the window; and converting an analog output signal of the sensing circuit to a digital signal and based on the digital signal determining whether rain is present on the surface of the window.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, there is provided a rain sensor comprising: at least one sensing capacitor that is sensitive to moisture on an external surface of a window, the sensing capacitor including a first capacitor electrode that receives a charging signal and a second capacitor electrode spaced apart from the first capacitor electrode; and wherein the second capacitor electrode is floating so that the sensing capacitor is isolated from ground. The floating characteristic has been found to be advantageous in that it permits false reads due to EMI or external objects (e.g., human hand) to be reduced or prevented.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, there is provided a method of sensing the presence of moisture (e.g., rain, dew, fog, or the like) on a vehicle window, the method comprising: receiving data relating to at least two capacitors supported by the vehicle window; autocorrelating the data relating to each capacitor to obtain autocorrelated data; and determining, based at least on said autocorrelated data, whether moisture is present on an exterior surface of the vehicle window. In certain example embodiments, the data relating to the at least two capacitors is received from circuitry that receives and/or reads capacitance data from the at least two capacitors. In certain example embodiments, the data relating to the at least two capacitors is output from circuitry that: (a) receives and/or reads data and/or signals from the at least two capacitors, and/or (b) includes a capacitor(s) or other circuit element(s) that mimics or substantially mimics charging and/or discharging of the at least two capacitors. In certain example embodiments, the autocorrelation may be used as an initial step to determine whether water may be present on the window. However, it is possible that the autocorrelation may also detect the presence of other materials (e.g., dust or dirt) on the window because the correlation signatures of these materials can be different.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, there is provided a moisture sensor (e.g., rain sensor) for sensing the presence of moisture on a vehicle window, the moisture sensor comprising: one, two or more capacitors; means for autocorrelating data from one, two, three, more, or all of the capacitors to obtain autocorrelated data; and means for determining, based at least on said autocorrelated data, whether moisture is present on the vehicle window.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, cross-correlating data from the at least two capacitors may be performed so as to correlate data from different capacitors to obtain cross-correlated data. Then, based at least on the cross-correlated data, a type and/or amount of moisture may be determined. The cross-correlated data may also or instead be used to determine if the material detected via the autocorrelation is a material other than moisture such as dust or dirt, and if so then not actuating the wipers. In certain example embodiments, the cross-correlating may be performed after the autocorrelating when certain conditions are met. As an example, the cross-correlation may be performed so as to determine whether the moisture on the window is light rain, heavy rain, fog, sleet, snow, or ice (a type of moisture).
In certain example embodiments of this invention, the autocorrelated data from the capacitor(s) may be checked for negative values. When the autocorrelated data has negative value(s), then the system or method may indicate that it is not raining and/or may not actuate windshield wipers.
Moreover, in certain example embodiments, the system or method may calculate whether a gradient of an autocorrelation curve associated with the autocorrelated data is greater than one or some other predetermined value; and if not then the system or method may indicate that it is not raining, park the wipers if they were moving, and/or not actuate wipers of the vehicle.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, the system or method may determine whether the shape of the autocorrelation curve or signal footprint associated with the autocorrelated data is different than a predetermined autocorrelation curve or signal footprint associated with normalized non-disturbed autocorrelation data. When it is not different or substantially different, then it may be indicated that it is not raining, wipers may be parked if they had been moving, and/or wipers may be not actuated. While the footprints are based on autocorrelation data in certain example embodiments of this invention, other types of footprints may instead be used in certain instances.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, conditions checked for in the autocorrelation function include (i) the gradient of the normalized autocorrelation function (e.g., when there is no disturbance the absolute value of the gradient is unity and changes with disturbance), (ii) the sign of the autocorrelation function (e.g., with a CB radio turned on or with a human hand on the windshield the values are oscillatory with positive and negative parts), and (iii) the shape of the autocorrelation function as a function of time lag may also be used as a signature or footprint to distinguish rain from other disturbances, and this shape may also be used to distinguish between different nuances of rain or water content. Thus, in certain example instances, cross-correlating of data from at least two capacitors is only performed when one, two or all of the following conditions are met: (a) the autocorrelated data has no negative values; (b) a gradient of an autocorrelation curve associated with said autocorrelated data is greater than one; and (c) the shape of the autocorrelation curve associated with the autocorrelated data (e.g., signal footprint) is different than a predetermined autocorrelation curve associated with normalized non-disturbed autocorrelation data (e.g., predetermined footprint). Alternatively, (c) may be replaced with (c′) the shape of the autocorrelation curve associated with the autocorrelated data (e.g., signal footprint) matches or substantially matches a predetermined autocorrelation curve (e.g., predetermined signal footprint) associated with a known moisture pattern. In certain example embodiments of this invention, a symmetry level of a cross-correlation curve associated with the cross-correlated data can be determined.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, it is possible to compare the autocorrelation between various capacitors. In certain example embodiments of this invention, such a comparison may be used to tell the system whether to initiate a wipe if water is present on the window when the sensor system is turned on.
In certain example embodiments, a sensing capacitor array may include at least n sensing capacitors, wherein n may be two, four, ten or any other suitable number. The array may be any type of array such as a linear array, any of the arrays shown in the figures, or any other type of array. Autocorrelating of data from and/or related to all or less than all of the sensing capacitors may be performed to obtain the autocorrelated data.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, capacitors are formed based on a fractal pattern. For example and without limitation, one or more of the capacitors may be formed based on a fractal pattern, such as a Hilbert fractal pattern. Other capacitive fractal patterns may also be used, including but not limited to a Cantor set. These fractal structures maximize or enlarge the periphery and thus result in a large capacitance for a given area. The use of two dimensional fractal designs also allows the sensor to occupy a small amount of physical space on the window while at the same time being electrically larger than its physical size. The concentration of lateral flux in a fractal geometry may also allow the sensor to detect rain/water not necessarily spread over the actual physical area of the sensor in certain example embodiments of this invention. Furthermore, in its higher iteration(s) a fractal capacitor(s) has an attribute of being its own Faraday shield or quasi-Faraday shield. Also, in certain example embodiments, the rain sensor may be electrically connected to a Local Interconnect Bus of the vehicle.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, there is provided a method of sensing the presence of moisture on a vehicle window such as a windshield, backlite or sunroof, the method comprising: receiving data from at least two capacitors supported by the vehicle window; correlating data from one or more of the capacitors to obtain correlated data; determining, based at least on said correlated data, (a) whether moisture is present on an exterior surface of the vehicle window, and/or (b) a type and/or amount of material present on an exterior surface of the vehicle window. For example and without limitation, the correlation may be autocorrelation and/or cross-correlation.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, there is provided a method of engaging vehicle windshield wiper(s) in response to detected rain, the method comprising reading data from a capacitive array having at least two capacitors; autocorrelating data from each capacitor individually; determining from the autocorrelation data whether it is raining; cross-correlating data from the capacitors; determining from the cross-correlated data a type and/or an amount of rain; engaging the wipers if rain is detected; and, stopping or not actuating the wipers if one or both of the determining steps determines that it is not raining. In certain example embodiments, a symmetry level of the cross-correlation curve may be determined, and a wiper speed related to the symmetry level may be selected. A wiper speed may be selected from a plurality of predetermined wiper speeds in certain example instances. In some example embodiments, only a single wipe is initiated for boundary conditions detected in one or both of the determining steps.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, there is provided a method of engaging windshield wipers of a vehicle in response to detected rain, the method comprising reading data from a capacitive array having at least two capacitors; mathematically comparing data from each capacitor individually (e.g., autocorrelating); determining from the mathematically compared individual capacitor data whether it is raining; mathematically comparing data from different capacitors (e.g., cross-correlating); determining from the mathematically compared different capacitor data a type and/or an amount of rain; engaging the wipers if rain is detected; and, stopping or not actuating the wipers if one or both of the determining steps determines that it is not raining.
In certain example embodiments, a sigma-delta modulator or other suitable circuit or software may be used to perform an analog-to-digital (A/D) conversion of data from the capacitive array. Additionally, in certain example embodiments, a software or other type of comparator may perform at least one of checking autocorrelation data for negative values, calculating whether a gradient of autocorrelation data is greater than one, and/or attempting to match or Substantially match a shape of autocorrelation data with autocorrelation data stored in a database. In certain instances, the correlating engine computes cross-correlations when all conditions tested for by the comparator are met.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, there is provided a system or method for engaging windshield wipers in response to detected rain, the system (or method) comprising a capacitive array having at least two capacitors; circuitry that reads capacitance data from the capacitive array; a correlating engine or correlator that autocorrelates data from the circuitry to determine the existence of rain, and cross-correlates data from the circuitry to determine a type and/or an amount of rain if it is determined that rain exists; and, a wiper motor that is capable of receiving a signal for directing whether the wipers should move or stop. In certain example embodiments, a symmetry level of a cross-correlation curve is computed, and the wiper motor may select a wiper speed related to the symmetry level.
In certain example embodiments, a rain sensor comprises at least two sensing devices (e.g., sensing capacitors or the like) that are affected by rain on a surface of a window; circuitry that provides an output related to the sensing devices; and at least one correlating engine that (a) autocorrelates information from said circuitry to determine whether rain is present, and/or (b) cross-correlates information from said circuitry to determine how fast to operate at least one wiper of a vehicle and/or an amount of rain.
In certain example embodiments, a method or system for engaging window wiper(s) in response to detected rain is provided and comprises a capacitive array having at least two capacitors; circuitry that reads capacitance data from the capacitive array; an algorithm that mathematically determines existence of rain on the window based on data from the circuitry, and mathematically quantifies a type and/or amount of rain if it is determined that rain exists; and, a wiper motor capable of receiving a signal(s) directing whether the wiper(s) should move or stop.
In certain example embodiments, a rain sensor for a vehicle is provided. A printed circuit board (PCB) supported by a vehicle window comprises first and second outer layers and at least one inner layer. The first outer layer is closest to an interior of the vehicle, and the second outer layer is closest to an exterior of the vehicle. First and second capacitor arrays are provided. The first capacitor array is formed on an outer surface of the first outer layer of the PCB, and the second capacitor array is formed on an outer surface of the second outer layer of the PCB. One or more sensing capacitors in the first and/or second capacitor arrays is/are sensitive to moisture on an external surface of the window. Programmed logic circuitry is configured to distinguish between moisture on the exterior surface of the vehicle window, humidity on the interior surface of the vehicle window, and EMI. The at least one inner layer is arranged so as to decouple the first and second capacitor arrays and to shield the first capacitor array from fields emanating from the second capacitor array and vice versa. EMI is detected when the first and second capacitor arrays detect identical or similar signals substantially simultaneously.
In certain example embodiments, a flexible printed circuit board (PCB) supported by a vehicle window is provided. A first outer layer is provided, with the first outer layer being closest to an interior of the vehicle and being formed from a flexible polymer. A second outer layer is provided, with the second outer layer being closest to an exterior of the vehicle and being formed from a flexible polymer. A first capacitor array comprising a first plurality of sensing capacitors is printed or etched on the first outer layer of the PCB. A second capacitor array comprising a second plurality of sensing capacitors is printed or etched on the second outer layer of the PCB closest to the vehicle window. Programmed logic circuitry is configured to distinguish between moisture on the exterior surface of the vehicle window, humidity on the interior surface of the vehicle window, and EMI, in dependence on signals generated by the first and second capacitor arrays. At least one substantially metallic inner layer is arranged so as to decouple the first and second capacitor arrays and to shield the first capacitor array from fields emanating from the second capacitor array and vice versa. The first and second capacitor arrays are formed on opposing surfaces of the flexible PCB. EMI is detected when the first and second capacitor arrays detect identical or similar signals substantially simultaneously.
In certain example embodiments, an electronic device mountable in or on a vehicle window is provided. A flexible printed circuit board (PCB) is provided. First and second sensing circuits are formed on opposing sides of the flexible PCB, with each said sensing circuit comprising a plurality of different fractal structures. A ground plane is located between the first and second sensing circuits, with the ground plane being arranged so as to decouple the first and second capacitor arrays and to shield the first capacitor array from fields emanating from the second capacitor array and vice versa. The electronic device is configured to detect moisture on an exterior surface of the vehicle window, humidity on an interior surface of the vehicle window, and EMI.
In certain example embodiments, a light sensor for a vehicle is provided. A printed circuit board (PCB) supported by a vehicle window comprises first and second outer layers and at least one inner layer, with the first outer layer being closest to an interior of the vehicle and the second outer layer being closest to an exterior of the vehicle. A light sensor flip-chip is mounted to an inner surface of the first outer layer of the PCB, with the light sensor flip-chip including at least two light sensor arrays, and with each said sensor array being configured to sense light of a predetermined wavelength. Programmed logic circuitry is configured to set a state of the vehicle lights in dependence on the light sensor. The at least two light sensor arrays are arranged so as to see through a hole formed in the PCB, the hole in the PCB acting as a lens.
In certain example embodiments, a flexible printed circuit board (PCB) supported by a vehicle window is provided. A first outer layer is provided, with the first outer layer being closest to an interior of the vehicle and being formed from a flexible polymer. A second outer layer is provided, with the second outer layer being closest to an exterior of the vehicle and being formed from a flexible polymer. At least one substantially metallic inner layer is provided. A light sensor comprising a light sensor flip-chip is mounted to an inner surface of the first outer layer of the PCB, with the light sensor flip-chip including at least two light sensor arrays, and with each said sensor array being configured to sense light of a predetermined wavelength. Programmed logic circuitry is configured to set a state of the vehicle lights in dependence on the light sensor. The at least two light sensor arrays are arranged so as to see through a hole formed in the PCB, the hole in the PCB acting as a lens.
In certain example embodiments, a vehicle window is provided. First and second substantially parallel spaced-apart glass substrates are laminated together via a polymer-inclusive layer. An opaque layer is provided. A printed circuit board (PCB) includes a light sensor comprising a light sensor flip-chip, the light sensor flip-chip including at least two light sensor arrays, each said sensor array being configured to sense light of a predetermined wavelength. An adhesive bonds the light sensor to the PCB. A hole is formed in the PCB and the opaque layer so as to allow the light sensor arrays to see through the hole formed in the PCB and the opaque layer. A state of the vehicle lights is settable in dependence on the light sensor. The PCB is located in or is supported by the vehicle windshield.
In certain example embodiments, a method of operating vehicle lights is provided. A capacitive light sensor is configured to sense a presence and intensity of light over at least one wavelength, with each said wavelength being associated with a respective output channel of the light sensor. A buffer is filled with data from the at least one output channel, with the buffer being filled with a predetermined number of data points at a predetermined frequency. An edge change is detected in the data in the buffer. An on/off state of the vehicle lights is maintained when an edge change is not detected. When an edge change is detected, when the data passes from a high value to a low value through a first predefined threshold and remains lower than the first predefined threshold for a persistence interval, the vehicle lights are turned on, and when the data passes from a low value to a high value through a second predefined threshold and remains higher than the second predefined threshold value for the persistence interval, the vehicle lights are turned off. The second threshold is equal to the first threshold plus a hysteresis factor.
In certain example embodiments, a method of operating vehicle lights is provided. A capacitive light sensor is configured to sense a presence and intensity of light over three wavelengths, with each said wavelength being respectively associated with first, second, and third output channels of the light sensor. A buffer is filled with data from the output channels, with the buffer being filled with a predetermined number of data points at a predetermined frequency. An edge change is detected in the data in the buffer. A speed of the vehicle is determined. When the vehicle speed exceeds a first speed threshold, a predefined speed hysteresis factor is added to the first and second thresholds until the vehicle speed drops below a second speed threshold. Edge changes in at least two of the first, second, and third channels are correlated. The on/off state of the vehicle lights is changed in dependence on the correlation. The second threshold is equal to the first threshold plus a hysteresis factor.
In certain example embodiments, a light sensor for a vehicle is provided. At least one capacitive light sensor array is configured to sense a presence and intensity of light over at least one wavelength, with each said wavelength being associated with a respective output channel of the light sensor array. A buffer is configured to store data from the at least one output channel, with the buffer being filled with a predetermined number of data points at a predetermined frequency. Light sensing programmed logic circuitry is configured to: (a) detect an edge change in the data in the buffer, (b) maintain an on/off state of the vehicle lights when an edge change is not detected, and (c) when an edge change is detected: when the data passes from a high value to a low value through a first predefined threshold and remains lower than the first predefined threshold for a persistence interval, generate a signal indicating that the vehicle lights are to be turned on, and when the data passes from a low value to a high value through a second predefined threshold and remains higher than the second predefined threshold value for the persistence interval, generate a signal indicate that the vehicle lights are to be turned off. The second threshold is equal to the first threshold plus a hysteresis factor.
In certain example embodiments, a light sensor for a vehicle is provided.
At least one capacitive light sensor array is configured to sense a presence and intensity of light over a plurality of wavelengths, with each said wavelength being associated with a respective output channel of the light sensor array. A buffer is configured to store data from the output channels, with the buffer being filled with a predetermined number of data points at a predetermined frequency. Light sensing programmed logic circuitry is configured to detect an edge change in the data in the buffet. Speed determining programmed logic circuitry is configured to determine a speed of the vehicle. The light sensing programmed logic circuitry is further configured to add a predefined speed hysteresis factor to the first and second thresholds when the vehicle speed exceeds a first speed threshold until the vehicle speed drops below a second speed threshold, correlate edge changes in at least some of the plurality of channels, and change the on/off state of the vehicle lights in dependence on the correlation. The second threshold is equal to the first threshold plus a hysteresis factor.
In certain example embodiments, there is provided a method of removing condensation from a refrigerator/freezer door including at least one glass substrate. The door is connected to a heating system operable in at least first and second modes. When the heating system is operating in the first mode, the door is heated while condensation is detected as being present thereon, as determined via a moisture detector. When the heating system is operating in the second mode: the door is heated when the door is determined to be open, and the heating is continued until either the door is determined to be closed, or a thermal runaway is detected, whichever comes first.
In certain example embodiments, a refrigerator/freezer merchandiser is provided. A door comprises at least first and second substantially parallel glass substrates. A switch is configured to provide a signal indicative of whether the door is open or closed. At least one moisture detector is configured to detect the presence of condensation on the door. A heating system is configured to apply heat to the door upon instructions from a controller thereof. The controller is configured to: operate in a first mode, wherein the heating system is caused to heat the door while condensation is detected as being present thereon, as determined via the at least one moisture detector; and operate in a second mode, wherein the heating system is caused to heat the door when the switch indicates that the door is open and while the controller does not detect a thermal runaway.
In certain example embodiments, a refrigerator/freezer merchandiser is provided. A door comprises at least first and second substantially parallel glass substrates. A continuous or patterned conductive coating is supported by the first and/or second substrate. At least one moisture detector is configured to detect the presence and type of condensation on the door, if any. A controller is configured to cause an AC power source to generate a pulsed AC signal to be generated and passed to the conductive coating at one or more frequencies selected in dependence on the type of moisture present.
In certain example embodiments, a method of detecting moisture on a glass substrate is provided. A parameterized model (M) is provided for a possible moisture-related disturbance. Background information (I) concerning the model is provided, with I being known a priori. A prior probability of M given I, P(M|I), is calculated. Data from at least one sensor (D) connected to the substrate is collected. A probability of the model given D and I, P(M|D,I), is computed. The computing of P(M|D,I) is repeated as additional data is collected. The model is accepted if P(M|D,I) is greater than 0.9; otherwise, it is rejected. The glass substrate is a part of a vehicle window, building window, or merchandiser.
In certain example embodiments, a method of detecting moisture on a glass substrate is provided. A plurality of parameterized models (Mx) are provided for different possible disturbances. Background information (Ix) concerning each of the models is provided. A prior probability of Mx given Ix, P(Mx|Ix), is calculated. Data from at least one sensor (D) connected to the substrate is collected. A probability of each said model given D and Ix, P(Mx|D,Ix), is computed. The computing of P(Mx|D,Ix) is repeated as additional data is collected. The probability of each said model is compared to a predetermined threshold. Each said model is accepted or rejected based on the comparing. When a particular model is accepted, an action is caused relative to the glass substrate in dependence on the particular model that is accepted.
In certain example embodiments, there is provided non-transitory computer readable storage medium tangibly storing instructions that, when executed by at least one processor, perform one of these methods.
In certain example embodiments, there is provided an electronic device located in close relative proximity to a glass substrate. A first memory location stores a plurality of parameterized models (Mx) for different possible disturbances. A second memory location stores background information (Ix) concerning each of the models. At least one sensor is configured to collect data from at least one sensor (D) connected to the substrate. At least one processor is configured to: calculate a prior probability of Mx given Ix, P(Mx|Ix); compute a probability of each said model given D and Ix, P(Mx|D,Ix); repeat computations of P(Mx|D,Ix) as additional data is collected by the at least one sensor; compare the probability of each said model to a predetermined threshold; and accept or reject each said model based on the comparing.
Parameterized models may be stored for both moisture-related disturbances and non-moisture-related disturbances.
The device may be incorporated into a vehicle in certain example embodiments, in which the glass substrate is at least a part of a vehicle windshield, and the action to be taken is selected from the group consisting of turning on/off windshield wipers, turning on/off defrosters, and turning on/off the vehicle's lights.
The device may be incorporated into a merchandiser in certain example embodiments, in which the glass substrate is at least a part of a door to the merchandiser, and the action to be taken includes turning on/off a heater so as to facilitate removal of condensate built up on the door.